EL ENIGMA DE TUS OJOS
by Comunidad Digimon LA
Summary: Fic participante del CONCURSO CUENTAMOS TU DIGIHISTORIA La historia no pertenece precisamente al universo de Adventure. Simplemente aparecen algunos de los personajes de la serie para poder hacer realidad esta historia, donde nace el amor con un paradigma muy diferente, ya que no se necesitó del Sorato para que naciera el Taiora. PARA APOYAR A ESTE FIC DÉJALE UN REVIEW


" _Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía. Escrito por fans y para fans, sin fines de lucro."_

 **Fic participante del CONCURSO CUENTAMOS TU DIGIHISTORIA**

 **El enigma de tus Ojos**

 **Autor: Woodson Yagami.**

Las grisáceas nubes presagiaban no solo una gran tormenta, era algo más, presagiaban una noche melancólica, tal vez más burda que nada, o por lo menos así era mi perspectiva cuando contemplaba aquel bello paisaje desde el piso 20, donde se encuentra mi oficina y me aísla por lapsos cortos de tiempo de las grandes masas de ignorancia envueltas y dominadas por el tedio; aquí, en este edificio de 30 pisos me siento seguro, me siento fuerte; tomo un sorbo a mi taza de café, es curioso saber que me gusta sin azúcar cuando de chico era más azúcar que café- tres cucharadas de azúcar y una de café para ser más específico-, ahora me gusta su sabor amargo, tal vez sea porque así es mi vida actualmente, bastante amarga. A quién engaño, no me siento protegido en este edificio a la altura a la que está ubicada mi oficina, desde que rompieron mi corazón tanto mi mejor amigo como la mujer de mi vida… solo… solo he estado huyendo de mis problemas y no he tenido el suficiente valor- todos dicen que es lo que más caracteriza mi personalidad- para enfrentarlos como diría mi hermosa secretaria, mi gran amiga.

En ese instante entra una hermosa mujer, con una falda color negro que rebasa ligeramente sus bellas rodillas, no usa medias ya que su piel joven es perfecta; trae puesto un par de tacones bastante altos, una blusa blanca, un hermoso collar de joyas artificiales que la hacen lucir preciosa y que entre sus brazos carga algunos documentos.

-Jefe Yagami ¿Puedo pasar?- Taichi Yagami asintió con un gesto.  
-Adelante. ¿Más documentos que firmar?  
-Lo normal Tai- la chica advirtió el rostro de seriedad que mostraba en ese momento su jefe, sabía que no la estaba pasando bien, sobre todo por estar con su taza de café admirando la tormenta que se avecinaba- Tai, es viernes, sal a divertirte.- Su rostro se mostró más serio ante el comentario de su secretaria.  
-Mimí, tu mejor que nadie sabe la situación en la que estoy- interrumpió bruscamente su amiga.  
-Por eso mismo te lo estoy mencionando. No puedes seguir en ese hoyo, tienes que buscar la manera de ser feliz nuevamente, no dejes que las personas que fueron cercanas a ti destruyan la persona exitosa que eres- Tai fijó su mirada seria en los ojos de Mimí, firmo los documentos y se volvió hacia la ventana, ella simplemente lo observaba, decepcionada al ver su terquedad dominarlo.  
-Tai, nunca pensé que llegases a ser tan patético. Eres la persona que más he admirado en mi vida, por la filosofía tan diferente con la que enfrenta cada día, por la manera en que ayuda al ser ínfimo de las injusticias de los "superiores", por ser una persona que tiene un honor respetable el cual usas para dirigir hacia un bien a las personas que están a su servicio y que por muchas cosas te quieren. Y sobre todo, por alcanzar glorias que ninguna otra persona ha podido a la edad que tienes. Pero, esa persona que tanto admiro, hoy la veo patética y eso me da tristeza- hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación que carcomía el alma de ambos, hasta que Tai decidió romper el silencio.  
-De que me sirve el honor, el respeto y la gloria si cuando ayude a mis seres queridos fui traicionado de la manera más cruel y vil- otro silencio inundo la habitación, cuando Mimí se encaminaba hacia Tai, éste mostró sus ojos nublados. Las nubes no solo avecinaban una gran tormenta en el exterior, sino también en el interior del joven Yagami-. ¿Sabes lo que es entrar a tu casa y escuchar a lo lejos los gemidos de placer del acto sagrado y sobre todo, que al acercarte sigilosamente te des cuenta que el origen de aquellas ondas mecánicas provenga de tu habitación? ¿Sabes lo que es encontrar a tu mejor amigo y al "amor de tu vida"… en la cama?- Mimí se encogía ante los reproches de Taichi, le era muy difícil ganarle en un duelo verbal a su mejor amigo y más porque sabía que Tai tenía razón. Lo única idea que tenía dando vueltas a Mimí sobre su cabeza, era la de sacar a su amigo del gran agujero en el que había caído, llamado depresión; su gran motivación para intentar lo que fuese necesario, era la de regresarle el favor a su amigo, la pregunta del millón era cómo hacerlo.

Solo cerró los ojos y con un esfuerzo sobre humano, no dejo que ninguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos claros, y sobre todo porque Taichi se arrodillaba y comenzaba a dar golpes en el suelo, blasfemando hacia las personas que le habían hecho daño.

-Perdón por rebajarme a estas actitudes pero solo han pasado tres meses Mimí, solo han pasado tres malditos y jodidos meses. No me sirve de nada tener el respeto de terceras personas si mi alma y mi felicidad están fracturadas en este momento- Mimí se agacho para abrazar a Tai y envolverlo entre sus brazos.  
-Tienes mucha razón, no sé cómo te sientes porque jamás he estado en una situación así y sinceramente espero no estarlo como tú, amigo mío- ambos esbozaron una sonrisa por el sarcasmo de Mimí-. Recuerdo cuando yo termine mi amistad con Yuriko, mi amiga de la infancia. Nos conocimos desde el kínder y estuvimos siempre juntas hasta la universidad; todo era tan mágico y hermoso en esa época, pero cuando me traicionó… cuando supe que nuestro proyecto de tesis en la universidad ella se nombró "única" en haberlo realizado, ganando el primer lugar en el concurso de contaduría. Estaba triste porque me sentía traicionada, todo mi mundo color rosa se esfumó de la peor manera pero ahí estuviste tú y sin conocerte, fuiste en mi ayuda. Yo te comente lo sucedido y tú solo escuchabas atentamente, para solo decirme: la frase "nada es para siempre" abarca incluso a las amistades y seres más cercanos a nosotros. Recuerdo que te cuestione acerca de esto y sencillamente respondiste:

"Dale poder a una persona o ten una verdadera pelea con ella o con él y realmente la conocerás. Estas son las dos maneras más rápidas de saber tal cual es. Por más cercana que sea a nosotros, jamás la conoceremos del todo, incluso esa persona puede no conocerse del todo."

Ella me traicionó de esa manera y no es muy diferente a la tuya ¿Oh no es así?- Tai se zafó de sus brazos reincorporándose poco a poco. Se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le ofreció Mimí para después decir.

-Es más fácil dar tu opinión como espectador que como protagonista de la obra ¿Verdad?- Mimí afirmo con un gesto y ambos rieron- has aprendido bien alumna mía- Mimí golpeó su hombro, éste solo sonrío y de su boca salieron estas palabras- Gracias Mimí. Sé que a veces los consuelos no sirven en el momento y aunque aún duele mucho esa enorme herida, cicatrizara poco a poco.  
-Eres muy sabio, y eso que tienes treinta años apenas pero…-Taichi interrumpió con una sonrisa.  
-A veces nos hace falta un empujoncito.  
-¡Exacto!-Tai se puso de pie y ayudo a Mimí a levantarse del suelo. Ambos se dieron un abrazo de amistad y sobre todo de lealtad. Taichi tomó sus cosas y Mimí de manera juguetona le cuestiono- Entonces acerca de la propuesta de salir…  
-Si te hare caso, pero no tengo planeado a salir a algún lado, y mucho menos no tengo muchos ánimos- Taichi se encogió de hombros.  
-Ven con nosotros.- ¿Nosotros?- Tai cuestionó atónito.  
-Joe vendrá por mí, iremos a cenar con unos amigos de su trabajo. Creo que invito a su viejo amigo Koushiro. La última vez que lo conociste ambos se cayeron bien, así que no te aburrirás, además tenemos que darles una noticia importante…  
-¿Se van a casar?- más que cuestión, era afirmación de parte de Taichi.  
-¿Alguna vez te dije que tu "lógica" es bastante molesta?  
-Creo que sí, la verdad no recuerdo- Mimí lo golpeo en su espalda con una carpeta.  
-Entonces te lo recordare todos los días si es necesario- Taichi sencillamente sonrió-.  
-Pero ¿por qué va a decir la noticia en público si tú ya lo sabes?  
-Porque tú sabes que es muy tímido e introvertido, y alguna vez le mencioné que si me iba a proponer matrimonio, que la prueba de amor sería que lo llegase a decir en público. Por eso aunque me lo pidió estando únicamente los dos, mi respuesta la sabrá esta noche. Pero esto no será en cualquier lugar, de hecho será en un lugar que te agrada mucho.  
-En un Bar donde tocan Jazz- Tai tuvo que alejarse de Mimí al observar su rostro molesto, suponiendo que había acertado nuevamente-. ¡Oye!, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan predecible.  
-Mejor ya vámonos antes de que me hagas enojar más. Veremos allá a los chicos. Solo me da gusto que estés de mejor humor a costa de que me hagas enojar.  
-Sabes que te quiero y que sin ti no sé qué haría. Nuevamente gracias Mimí.-ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Descendieron en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, subieron a la camioneta de Taichi y se dirigieron hacia el bar de Jazz que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

La lluvia comenzó a precipitarse poco a poco, el estado anímico de Tai no había mejorado como él hubiese querido pero, por lo menos su actitud "mustia" había regresado, molestaba a Mimí como de costumbre, ella le pegaba y en algunas ocasiones no media su fuerza y Taichi sufría las consecuencias. Debido a la lluvia el tráfico era más lento que de costumbre, Mimí se quedó dormida y Taichi no pensaba despertarla hasta que llegasen a su destino.

Las gotas que se estaban precipitando comenzaron a cobrar más y más fuerza hasta que del cielo, el agua se manifestó también en su estado sólido; el granizo poco a poco decoraba el paisaje de la ciudad con ese bello color blanco producto de la presencia del hielo el cual, reflejaba las luces de colores de edificios, anuncios y postes de luz y pintaba de bellos matices las calles de la ciudad y los automóviles que transitaban en ella. Taichi al admirar el paisaje sonrió para sí mismo, aquellas imágenes provocaron que recordara ciertos fragmentos de imágenes de su vida, una mezcla entre alegría y sufrimiento, donde admiraba el perfecto y a la vez frágil equilibrio entre la felicidad y el dolor, entonces pudo verse a sí mismo, al "yo mismo" que hacia tanto tiempo que no se reencontraba con él.

Recordó cuando los motivos personales– como las últimas discusiones que tuvo con su padre antes de que se separara de su madre- que atravesaba en ese momento, inspiraron en él, el tomar la decisión de estudiar una ingeniería al salir de la preparatoria y no ciencias políticas. La carrera la concluyo en seis años- siendo que esta dura cuatro años y medio-, ya que tuvo que cursar varias veces algunas materias porque su carrera contenía muchas matemáticas y le era muy complicado en un principio, pero con dedicación y disciplina, pudo concluirla, titulándose como Ingeniero en Comunicaciones y Electrónica.

Mientras hacia sus trámites de titulación, entró a trabajar a una importante empresa de telefonía; la empresa KDDI (una de las empresas telefónicas más importantes de Japón) lo contrataron por su interesante proyecto de tesis, el cual consiste en el uso de las Ondas ELF (Ondas de Extrema Baja Frecuencia) para poder comunicarse a mayores profundidades debajo del agua. A su corta edad comenzó a dar grandes pasos teniendo importantes puestos y con ello atrajo más enemigos y envidia en vez de amigos y altruismo. Sin embargo había madurado mucho y sabia la cautela con la que tenía actuar y sobre todo se decía así mismo "mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos".

En la universidad había a una chica llamada Akari Matsuda. Era hermosa en todo su esplendor, con su cabello rubio, sus grandes ojos color miel, su tez blanca, sus labios delgados color coral, toda esta combinación hacían que cualquiera se enamorase de ella a primera vista. No era muy alta pero era delgada y sus lindas curvas la hacían parecer un ángel caído del cielo, sin embargo para Taichi su curva más atractiva era su sonrisa.

Taichi tenía miedo de caer en el juego del amor ya que él amaba con locura y pasión, era muy detallista pero comenzó esta relación con mucha precaución, sin embargo no pudo evitar el caer en el profundo mar del amor. Había inspirado muchas cosas en él como escribir poesía; no lo hacía tan bien como un Pablo Neruda o un Mario Benedetti pero su corazón había encontrado su musa para plasmar en letras todos los sentimientos que produce el amor en ese mundo abstracto de cada ser, y que mejor que con poesía.

Cuando concluyó su proyecto con la empresa KDDI Akari estaba ahí para apoyarlo junto con su madre y su hermana Hikari- incluso su padre estaba ahí-, junto con todos sus mejores amigos como Mimí y su amado Joe, incluso Ishida Yamato, su mejor amigo de la infancia que había viajado desde E.U. estaba presente en la fiesta sorpresa por parte de su trabajo debido a su gran ascenso. Taichi estaba gozando los momentos más exquisitos que la gloria puede dar, estaba cumpliendo sus objetivos, en su carrera y sobre todo, las personas más cercanas estaban con él, pero no hubo mayor felicidad para él que el haber encontrado al amor de su vida y que había estado presente en esos momentos que embriagan de infinita felicidad al alma.

Desgraciadamente para Tai, todo era color rosa y por ello el mundo abstracto rompió el equilibrio que tiene con el mundo objetivo, dominando así el corazón a la razón y por tanto elevando y cegándolo de la oscura y vil realidad que se avecinaba para el ingenuo Tai. Tanto Yamato como Akari tenían un gran secreto.

Taichi trabajaba con gran esfuerzo para poder independizarse en absoluto y poder tener todos los bienes materiales necesarios para ser feliz, para ayudar a su madre con los gastos y poder mantener a Akari, ya que vivía en unión libre con ella; había decidido por fin concluir su noviazgo y hacerlo formal en el altar, como es la costumbre. Pobre e ingenuo Taichi, no sabías el oscuro secreto que ocultaban para ti tu mejor amigo y a quien asegurabas era dueña de tu corazón.

Aquella noche, cubierta en su totalidad por las oscuras nubes las cuales opacaban el resplandor de las estrellas y como tal a la luna; no sabías que ellas te estaban presagiando un gran mal para tu corazón y tu alma, el haber encontrado a tu prometida junto con tu mejor amigo… en tu propio hogar, que terrible noticia. Sin embargo, ya tenía contemplado tu filosofía él no dejarse dominar o mejor dicho, dejarse embriagar por aquel mundo abstracto, porque sabias que la caída dolería. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Solo golpeaste a tu mejor amigo el cual salió huyendo de tu hogar, y a su vez corriste a Akari de tu casa, y como buen caballero que eres no hiciste más que decirle "vete de mi vida amor mío, y nunca más regreses" y en efecto, jamás volviste a saber de ella, cumplió su palabra.

Conociste en su totalidad el dolor, más por ello no te refugiaste en el alcohol. Pocos días después tu ingenuo espíritu te hizo que buscaras a tu amigo, ¡a tu hermano!, ¿Y qué conseguiste? Solo creció el dolor y el odio, él mismo se encargó y tuvo el descaro de enterrar más el puñal del dolor en tu corazón.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!  
-Lo siento Tai, no pude controlarme a esa bella persona que una vez fue parte de mi corazón.  
-Pero sabias que estaba conmigo, y aun así fuiste tan temerario para satisfacer tus deseos a cambio de nuestra amistad.  
-Lo siento pero no tengo que esconderme de la verdad. La amo y sé que no estará conmigo después de ello por vergüenza a su traición.  
-No la juzgues de sus acciones, no tengas la osadía de hacerlo porque tanto tu como ella, son… la gran decepción de mi vida. Fue un gusto conocerte y gracias por haber formado parte de mi existencia… hermano mío.

Fue la última vez que supiste de Yamato.

No pudiste aguantar el llanto de ese crudo recuerdo que tu mente trajo para ti, te aferraste con mayor braveza al volante como lo hace un león después de haber obtenido su presa. Suspiraste lenta y profundamente, sin embargo al final sonreíste porque te habías dado cuenta de una cosa: el mal está alrededor de todo ser y que por más que tú quieras ver el mundo color rosa, no se puede, es sencillamente imposible, y como especie dominante, como es el ser humano, debes adaptarte a tu medio, debes adaptarte al mal que te rodea para no salir herido la próxima vez. Porque te diste cuenta que al no ser un alma con maldad en tu corazón, debes aprender a su vez de esta; saborear y excitarte al experimentar este oscuro abismo del que todos gozan estar y usan para aprovechar en su propia conveniencia pero, sin dejar que te domine, porque lo que prevalece en ti es la luz, no la oscuridad. Y como mayor éxito que has conseguido en esta pequeña visita que has tenido conmigo, con tu "yo mismo", es que aunque en su mayoría haya gente con esta oscura y vil maldad- se volteó para observar a Mimí- puedes ser feliz en esta vida porque hay gente que es un ángel y prevalece en su interior la luz como tu; su alma es bella como cuando la luz del alba ilumina a las flores que se adaptan y se aferran a la vida, porque saben que se puede ser feliz en esta vida. Como tal la felicidad es difícil de alcanzar en su totalidad y no es eterna- y qué bueno que no lo es porque si fuese eterna, seria aburrida- pero, no es imposible. No serás hoy el Taichi Yagami, respetado por sus subordinados y amado por sus seres conocidos porque para ello se necesitan dos cosas, el gran amigo y la gran virtud del sabio. El tiempo y paciencia.

Secó sus lágrimas, su yo mismo se fusiono nuevamente con él y sonrió. Esta sonrisa era más fuerte y no era fingida, Taichi sabía que necesitaba tiempo para volver a ser el mismo pero, ya no sería demasiado tiempo porque el valor, la seguridad y la confianza, regresaban poco a poco.

La lluvia no cesaba pero por fin llegaron al bar donde se encontrarían con Joe y los demás. Era un gran día para Mimí y Tai sabía que tenía que apoyarla y que mejor que hacerlo con su mejor estado anímico que estaba recuperando poco a poco.

Tai despertó a su bella amiga, la dejó en la entrada del Bar para que se adelantase con los demás que ya les esperaban adentro. De ahí se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Tomó su chaqueta y corrió hacia la entrada para evitar mojarse. Ya en la entrada lo dirigieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus acompañantes. Tai admiraba el lugar y se había dado cuenta que tenía mucho que no asistía allí, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, tocaban todos los sub-géneros de Jazz y por ello le agradaba el lugar, sin olvidar la buena comida que se degusta.

Sin embargo al contemplar el lugar y poco antes de llegar a donde estaban los demás, su atención se concentró sin la menor intención en una mesa alejada de la suya, cerca de la barra, en una chica; no podía distinguirla en su totalidad pero se podía deducir que era muy hermosa, de cabello color fuego, vestía con un pantalón, entallado de la cadera a los muslos y más flojo de las rodillas hacia los tobillos. Encima tenía un saco del mismo color, y una blusa que parecía ser blanca. Sus bellos tobillos estaban descubiertos por las zapatillas que portaba de tacón medio. Tai permaneció de pie unos segundos al admirar tan hermoso ángel. Mimí tuvo que sacarle de sus pensamientos.

Tai por fin llego con los demás y saludo a todos, el gran saludo y afectuoso que se dio con Joe le trajo mucha alegría a su alma. Este se sentó entre Mimí y Koushiro, el viejo amigo de la universidad de Joe. Charló un poco de su vida, rieron y disfrutaban las bromas que Tai le hacía a Mimí, y más rieron ante los desquites de ella. Por fin llego la comida y con ella el exquisito tequila "100 años" que tanto le gusta a Tai y a Mimí. Joe sabía que era el momento de hacer el gran anuncio. Sin embargo este estaba siendo dominado por los nervios; Tai le ayudó un poco haciendo que todos los presentes pudieran prestar su atención. Pararon la música y todos estaban atentos ante el aviso que Joe estaba temeroso de hacer. Se limpió un momento el frio sudor y se colocó de nuevo sus lentes, miró a Mimí y simplemente su mente lo traicionaba, mientras hablaba no era conciso y sus palabras mucho menos eran claras, sin embargo Tai con señas llamo su atención e hizo una figura en su corazón.

Una vez Joe estaba con Tai en el parque que este primero lo había citado para consultarlo de algo: cuando este tenía en mente pedirle matrimonio a Mimí:

-¿Cómo lo harás?  
-El lugar y la manera de cómo decirlo ya están listos, incluso la fecha, el único problema es… es que no se si pueda decirlo con la confianza y fluidez con la que estoy hablando contigo- el portador de la confianza se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué es Mimí para ti?- lo cuestiono con seriedad Taichi.

-Es mi todo. Mi gran compañera, la chica con la cual he experimentado cosas que por mí mismo jamás me hubiese atrevido a hacer. Es mi confianza y sobre todo, mi valor en la vida.

-Acabas de decir algo muy importante- señaló Taichi- es tu Valor. Esta figura lo representa- Tai le mostró una circunferencia que representaba al sol, y alrededor de este, unos triángulos que rodeaban al sol, representando los rayos de luz que emite el hermoso astro- tu sabes el motivo por el que la amas y si ella representa y te transmite esos valores, cuando estés a punto de dar tu discurso o mejor dicho, tu mensaje hacia los demás, solo mira a Mimí a los ojos, mira en su alma y encontraras la confianza y seguridad que necesitas para dar tu mensaje con claridad.

Joe recordó este pasaje y se volteó hacia Mimí, ella le observaba con una hermosa sonrisa que le caracteriza y con cual su amado sabía que en su sonrisa, estaba el mensaje de "tú puedes". Fijó su mirada hacia los ojos de su novia y poco a poco el mensaje era claro y conciso, era más fluido y se notaba una gran seguridad en su persona. Después de su corto discurso, se acercó a Mimí, se inclinó hacia ella con una rodilla en el suelo como apoyo y por fin pronuncio las palabras "¿Quieres ser mi esposa?". Todos explotaron de alegría, Mimí aceptó y lo abrazó intensamente con lágrimas en los ojos porque aun ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, estaba muy feliz por la manera en que todos se enterasen. Este correspondió al gesto de Mimí e hizo una señal de agradecimiento hacia Taichi por haberle recordado su dibujo del Valor.

Todo era felicidad y alegría en el Bar, la música ponía a bailar a todos los presentes, y qué decir de los prometidos y sus acompañantes, sin embargo Tai buscaba con la mirada a aquella chica que había llamado su atención desde que entro en el bar. En un momento de descanso, se dirigió hacia la barra porque su curiosidad no lo dejaba en paz y lo torturaba.

Se acercó a la barra donde estaba cerca la chica y no pudo observar nada. Por un lapso muy corto de tiempo buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró. Perdiendo esperanza alguna se giró para regresar con sus amigos, no obstante en el acto, chocó con una persona, la cual cargaba su bolso y por culpa del choque con Tai, cayó al suelo y algunas cosas salieron de su lugar regándose por la superficie. Tai muy apenado le ayudó a esta chica a recoger sus cosas, sin embargo notó que cargaba un libro, lo recogió y observo qué libro era; coincidía con uno de sus libros favoritos "El Retrato de Dorian Gray" de Oscar Wilde. Una sonriso se dibujó en su rostro, con ello su mente no lo dejaba poner atención ante los gritos de la chica; cuando por fin reaccionó y su mente volvió al presente y este se volvió para ver el rostro de con quien había chocado, quedó anonadado al ver la hermosa imagen que estaba frente a él, era la hermosa chica que estaba buscando.

No se había equivocado respecto a ella, tenía una hermosa figura pero lo que más provoco esa adrenalina que recorre nuestro cuerpo cuando admiramos un bello paisaje natural, fue el hermoso rostro de esta bella chica, ya que su cabello que desde lejos había confundido con un color rojo fuego, era naranja y de largo apenas rebasaba su nuca, sus hermosos labios rojo carmín que dibujaba su gesto serio, pero la sensación más extraña que cautivo a Taichi, lo que más torturaba el alma del joven Yagami eran sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color rubí y el bello enigma que ocultaban en su interior.

-¿Podrías darme mi libro?- Tai entregó el libro y se encogió de hombros, apenado por lo ocurrido.  
-Lamento lo sucedido.  
-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a los idiotas en esta vida- Más que molestarse por el comentario, Tai esbozo una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar. Sabía que algo le sucedía a esta chica y como tal la risa le molesto.  
-Es cierto que no soy perfecto pero no creo llegar a tal privilegio.  
-¿Te parece muy gracioso el haber tirado mis cosas y aparte burlarte de mí?  
-Lo siento, mi intención no es molestar. Soy Taichi Yagami.  
-Mucho gusto Yagami. Ahora si me lo permites debo irme.  
-Tan siquiera podría saber tú nombre mi querida amiga.  
-Sora Takenouchi.  
-¿Y piensas irte con esta tremenda precipitación? Si yo fuese tú me esperaría a que mengüe un poco la tormenta… aunque si traes carro, pues, mucho gusto señorita Takenouchi- la hermosa chica miró con enfado a Tai, este no sabía por qué lo hacía, su única conclusión era de que había tenido algo de razón como suele pasar con Mimí.- no traes contigo auto, ¿no es así?  
-Gracias señor sabelotodo por burlarte de mi suerte. Tienes razón, esperare a que la lluvia se tranquilice y después me iré.  
-¿Algo te sucede, verdad?-  
-¿Te han dicho que tu lógica es estresante y molesta?  
-Un par de veces…- Tai no pudo reír ante el comentario de Sora- si quieres te puedo invitar algo de tomar y…  
-¿Me intentas cortejar? Para que lo sepas no estoy disponible. Estoy comprometida y quiero estar sola…  
-¿Sola por qué tu prometido no ha llegado?- la chica lanzó una mirada asesina al pobre Tai que había acertado nuevamente.- Lo siento, digamos que tengo un don para acertar en varias cosas… solo no quiero molestarte, quería ver si te podía ayudar en algo, tan siquiera pagarte por haberte chocado contigo, pero… ya no te interrumpiré más. Y que quede algo en claro, no quiero cortejarte, ni mucho menos ser un estorbo.- Tai se encamino hacia su mesa hasta que la chica lo detuvo.

-Espera. Lo siento, si estoy molesta porque… parece que me han plantado otra vez. ¿Te gusta el Whisky?- un esbozó se dibujó en su rostro ante el gesto de la chica.  
-Me encanta.

Ambos se acercaron a la barra y comenzaron a charlar. Sora se dio cuenta muy rápido de la persona que era Tai, por lo tanto de alguna manera se interesó por saber más de él. Tenían muchos temas de conversación, desde filosofía, matemáticas, física, ambos coincidían en que no les gustaba la química, Tai porque sus profesores le hicieron odiarla y Sora porque nunca tuvo facilidad para ello, incluso agrego que se le hacía más fácil resolver los problemas de física que los de química. Hablaron un poco de su vida, de su profesión, coincidían en su pasión por los números siendo ingeniero y contadora respectivamente. Ambos hablaron de sus éxitos obtenidos; tanto Sora como Tai se ganaron el respeto del uno por el otro haciendo que esa conversación los separara del mundo que los rodeaba transportándose a un universo lejano y nada paralelo en el que estaban, al contrario su mundo era perpendicular en todos los sentidos.

-Jamás creí hablar con un chico y mucho menos en un Bar de temas "nerdos".  
-Mucho menos yo. Pensé que al inicio de la conversación te hartaría en definitiva y por fin te irías, sin importar la lluvia- ambos rieron, jugaban con sus miradas y en ocasiones se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Tai para descifrar ese secreto que tanto le cortejó su curiosidad y Sora porque estaba experimentando ciertos sentimientos que había olvidado; bebieron de sus copas del exquisito Whisky hasta que en el Bar, la hermosa música que estaban a punto de tocar llamó la atención de los dos, era un clásico del Jazz, Miles Davis y su delicioso tema "Flamenco Sketches".

-¿Te gusta Miles Davis?- cuestionó la chica.  
-Me encanta, de lo mejor del Jazz- se miraron fijamente, hasta que una idea lo despertó.  
-Me concedería el honor mi hermosa acompañante de bellos ojos rubís a bailar conmigo esta bella y exquisita pieza- Sora se sonrojo ante el gesto de Tai.  
-Sera todo un placer mi querido acompañante Yagami.

Taichi sosteniendo delicadamente la mano de Sora la condujo a la pista de baile. Puso su mano derecha sobre su cintura y con su mano izquierda sostuvo su mano y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la exquisita y mágica pieza de Miles. Taichi llevaba cuidadosamente a Sora mientras baila, lo que hacía hermoso el momento, es que esta pieza dura aproximadamente 10 minutos y por ello podían bailar por más tiempo. Poco antes de terminar la pieza de baile, Sora envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Taichi. Sora estaba experimentando una enigmática sensación que hace mucho no contemplaba, al verlo a los ojos sentía una enorme energía de seguridad, de armonía, lo mismo sucedía en Tai aunque aún no averiguaba qué causaba en él los ojos de Sora que tanto le torturaba. La pieza terminó y el siguiente tema fue "Blue in Green".

-¿Me concedería nuevamente bailar conmigo esta hermosa pieza mi hermosa señorita?  
-Si es posible, toda la noche mi apuesto caballero- Taichi se sonrojo ante el comentario de Sora, sin embargo notó cierta seriedad y a la vez la cálida aura que emanaba de Sora al decir estas palabras.

Siguieron bailando, cada vez más se acercaba Sora a Taichi. A lo lejos los observaban y sin interrumpirles, Joe y Mimí quienes se sentían muy alegres por su amigo. A pocos segundos de que terminase la pieza, Sora fijó nuevamente su mirada en Tai, ambos sintieron que la adrenalina aceleraba más y más sus pulsaciones hasta que cerraron sus ojos y fulminaron el desenfreno de sus corazones con un beso.

Cuando terminó la pieza, ambos se separaron poco a poco, Sora abrió sus ojos al igual que Taichi y lo observó con infinita felicidad como a la vez con gran confusión, el remordimiento corrompió la paz en la que estaba, se soltó de los brazos de Taichi, salió corriendo por sus cosas y se fue del Bar. Corrió lo más que pudo ya que era difícil porque traía tacones, observo una banca que estaba debajo de un árbol, no estaba tan mojada por la lluvia y afortunadamente había cesado pero prevalecía un frio de los mil demonios. Sora estaba llorando y a la vez confundida, aquel chico despertó en ella muchos sentimientos que su prometido había opacado, ya no sabía si realmente amaba a su prometido o si todavía le quería, porque las peleas y los insultos con el que cada uno se atacaba, era prácticamente del diario, y de repente conoce a un chico que es lindo, atractivo, culto… tenía miedo de enamorarse de él y salir herida nuevamente. De pronto sintió como alguien la envolvía con una chaqueta, ella reconoció los zapatos del chico y se volvió para mirarlo.

-Lo siento Tai, perdón por irme de esta manera…  
-No te preocupes, creo que todo paso muy rápido y… lo siento no pensé en las consecuencias y más porque estas comprometida. Admito que me gustó mucho lo que acaba de suceder porque, de alguna manera me deje llevar por tan mágico momento, y lo más extraño de esto, es que no me arrepiento en absoluto Sora.- no pudo evitar el sonreír por tan bellas palabras. Sora se puso la chaqueta de Tai porque su saco no la cubría del todo del frio abrumador de esa noche estrellada. Tai la abrazó y le dijo al oído- no quiero molestarte más de lo que ya he hecho pero, por ultimo honor si es que ya piensas dirigirte hacia tu casa ¿Me dejas acompañarte?- Sora sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a Tai.  
-Nunca me molestaste y a decir verdad, agradezco a esta hermosa noche el haberte conocido, es solo que… ya no sé qué quiero, no estoy segura de casarme pero tampoco me arrepiento mi lindo Yagami de esto, en nada me arrepiento.  
-Entonces voy por mi camioneta…  
-Podemos ir caminando, si no te molesta. No vivo lejos, aparte ya salió la luna y me gustaría prolongar esta hermosa noche- ¿Cómo decirle no a tal hermosa petición? Tai besó su frente y se encamino con Sora hacia su casa. Ambo contaron sus malas experiencias en el amor pero después hicieron caso al proverbio de un profesor de matemáticas que tuvo Taichi "dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes".

Mientras se acercaban más y más hacia la casa de Sora, observaron a lo lejos un parque lleno de árboles de Jacarandas y en el suelo color blanco que rodeaba el tronco de cada árbol, surgía una hermosa luz, era una lámpara de Leds que cambiaba periódicamente de tonalidad, empezaba por el rojo, luego al anaranjado, posteriormente al amarillo, verde, azul y así sucesivamente, Taichi quedó maravillado por ver un hermoso paisaje.

-¿Te gustaría cruzarlo?- cuestiono la chica de ojos rubís.  
-Por supuesto, será más hermosa la noche con este bello paisaje y sobre todo, por la gran compañía que tengo en estos momentos.

Sora se sonrojó y envolvió con sus brazos a Taichi, lo sujetó del brazo y así fueron caminando lentamente, recorriendo y admirando las hermosas flores y los matices que cambiaban constantemente de color, Taichi no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de tan bello paisaje y sobre todo, de que esta hermosa chica lo había flechado, no estaba seguro del todo de ello pero sabía que la quería y sobre todo, sabía que tenía que actuar con precaución, pero pudo ver en Sora mucha sinceridad en sus actos. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una noche tan apasionada, que no sonreía y reía en compañía de una chica, que no sentía la calidez de un beso, la llama de la mezcla de sentimientos que producía Sora en Taichi ardía mucho esa noche.

Esa noche de luna llena, donde se admiraba en su totalidad el resplandor de las estrellas porque las nubes se habían despejado, Taichi no sentía el abrumador frio ya que la compañía de Sora le era muy cálida y hacia tolerable sus nervios al clima, sin embargo después de esa meditación, se detuvo unos momentos, Sora se extrañó, sabía que algo le sucedía a Taichi, y cómo no iba a estarlo, había conocido a un hermoso ángel cuya figura no puede describirla con exactitud cualquier función matemática; ni siquiera el artista más talentoso podía plasmar en un lienzo su encantador rostro. Sabía que no podía dejarla ir, que tenía que hacer el intento para jamás arrepentirse, sin importar el resultado de Sora, tenía que intentarlo. Era un pensamiento un poco egoísta pero ella correspondía a los sentimientos de Taichi, eso le dio más fuerzas para intentar lo que su corazón anhelaba y hasta su razón apoyaba a los hechos subjetivos de tan anhelado amor.

-¿Estas bien Tai?- Tai no respondía, Sora tomó su rostro con sus manos y miro a los ojos a Taichi.  
-No lo estoy.  
-¿Por qué? Tal vez puede hacer algo por ti.  
-¿Sabes por qué "accidentalmente" chocaste conmigo?- Sora no emitió sonido alguno y lo miró con cierta confusión.  
-No lo sé, tal vez para molestarme, supongo- esbozó una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa juguetona.  
-Lo hice porque fui a buscarte. Cuando llegué al Bar admiraba todos los cambios que había sufrido desde mi última visita. Y mientras observaba por todos lados mi mirada se detuvo cuando te encontré cerca de la barra. No sé qué tuviste en mí que excitaste mi curiosidad, por eso te fui a buscar, el chocar contigo si fue un accidente o tal vez fue la casualidad, sin embargo mi curiosidad aumento al observar detenidamente tus bellos ojos. Ese bello enigma, el cual pase toda la noche tratando de averiguarlo y al parecer se está revelando; no sé cómo explicarlo y esa idea me tiene dando vueltas la cabeza toda la noche y a su vez, me tiene atado a ti.

"Es esa extraña sensación pero a la vez agradable que transmiten tus ojos que no se puede explicar de manera objetiva, como en la física; no existe dios o algo divino como tal porque no se ha demostrado o comprobado sus existencia con teorías o leyes, ni siquiera existe una hipótesis concisa de ello pero el físico que hace sus investigaciones y se sorprende al experimentar y comprobar las leyes que rigen los fenómenos de la existencia de la naturaleza y de nuestra vida como tal, hace que la respuesta este más allá de lo objetivo, siendo la respuesta de manera abstracta y subjetiva, es por eso que nace y se fortalece la existencia de lo divino; de la misma manera es como puedo descifrar ese enigma que yace en tus bellos ojos, no se puede dar la respuesta de manera objetiva, creo que ni siquiera puedo darte la respuesta con palabras, la única manera de explicarlo es la manera en como mi alma lo está experimentando.- Sora observaba confundida a Taichi pero entendía lo que trataba de decirle, porque ella de alguna manera sintió lo mismo por él."

-Lo que quiero decir es… no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes a mi lado…- Sora no lo dejo terminar, su alma la quemaba por dentro porque quería corresponder a los sentimientos de Taichi; sin pensarlo y por puro impulso juntó sus labios con los de Tai; el primer beso de la noche fue ternura y desconcierto, pero este beso era fuego y pasión; ambos se necesitaban para poder hacer realidad todos esos sentimientos que se resumen a una sola oración, "hacer realidad su amor". La noche se hizo eterna al ser espectador principal la luna y las estrellas de tan intenso momento, porque estas dos almas, habían experimentado el dolor que corrompe e inhibe los grandes placeres, enmudece los gritos del corazón y apaga la llama de la felicidad del alma; ambos se necesitaban el uno del otro y de manera recíproca, su fuerza abstracta para reparar y secar el mar del dolor en el que ambos yacían; la noche se prolongó hasta la madrugada en la alcoba de Sora y eran resguardados tanto por la noche como por los astros del espacio y los seres vivos como son las flores y arboles; vigilaban y defendían el acto sagrado del amor, fulminando la noche con ese beso eterno que duró hasta el primer rayo de luz del manto del alba y con ello descubriendo Taichi por fin el enigma que yace en los ojos de Sora.


End file.
